Doctor Who: Salvad al profesor Aidan
by LittleHoshi
Summary: El doctor se encontrará con unos viejos conocidos que necesitan de su ayuda para salvar a su hermano mayor. Contiene spank a menores, nalgadas/ cp. sino es de su agrado esta temática no lean este fic


Margaret, Maggie, Harper estaba sentada como un indio jugando a algún tipo de juego con el móvil, en medio de la Tardis, mientras el doctor iba de arriba abajo, intentando estabilizar la nave. Tom se había quedado con las manos en los bolsillos de píe recostado contra una columna con cara de estar molesto. Y Aidan intentaba ayudar al doctor a estabilizar la Tardis, aunque a duras penas sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Es más estaba casi seguro que ni el doctor sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero la Tardis y El doctor son un uno, y como siempre lograron entenderse, tras unos minutos de nervios y miedos, al fin la máquina del tiempo puso su rumbo hacía Londres enero del 2015. Una vez todo estuvo en su sitio, el doctor pudo respirar aliviado y relajarse un poco. Solo un poco, porque por culpa de esas tres criaturas casi logran destruir su preciosa Tardis. Fue repasar los acontecimientos de las últimas 48 horas y empezar a venirle un mal humor y un dolor de cabeza sin iguales.

Aidan, se había quedado en silencio, y sabiamente se había apartado de la vista del doctor, sabía que sus hermanos casi logran destruir la Tardis y quedar atrapados en el Boston de finales del siglo XIX. De reojo iba observando como el doctor iba cambiado la expresión de su cara, eran sutiles cambios, pero Aidan era experto en analizar las emociones de la gente. Y el doctor estaba, por decirlo de una forma suave, furioso.

Al oír lo que parecía una especie de gruñido de la consola, Maggie levantó al fin la cabeza de la pantalla de su teléfono, pero al ver que era el Doctor el que hacía esos gruñidos, rodó los ojos y volvió a su juego. El doctor entrecerró los ojos y le echó una mirada que bien al podría haber fulminado en ese instante.

Después buscó a Tom, ahí estaba como si nada de eso fuera con él, solo le faltaba ponerse a silbar. El gruñido se volvió más grave. Tom le sonrió y Aidan creía que el doctor se iba a tirar al cuello de su hermano así que salió de su "escondite" y se puso entre su hermano y el Doctor.

¿Cree que podremos regresar a casa sin problemas? (intentando que el doctor se focalizara en él en vez de sus hermanos).

Siempre que tus hermanos no se acerquen a la cómoda. ¿Qué demonios pasa con vosotros? ¡Os dije que no tocarais nada! (el doctor estalló). Casi destruís mi nave.

No fue para tanto (dijo Maggie sin dejar el juego).

¿No fue para tanto? ¡No fue para tanto!

Vaya, sí que es más grande por dentro que por fuera hasta hay eco (dijo Tom).

¡Thomas! (le riñó Aidan, a lo que Aidan solo se encogió de hombros y puso una mueca de asco). Doctor le pido perdón por todos los inconvenientes que han causado mis hermanos.

Aidan, eres un buen chico, un genio, un extraordinario ser humano, pero déjame que te diga una cosa, eres un auténtico y completo fracaso como cabeza de familia (El doctor seguía enfadado pero le habló con respeto. Aidan respiró hondo y no dijo nada, el Doctor llevaba razón).

Jajaja (se rio Tom)

¿Encuentras algo gracioso, Thomas? (preguntó con malicia el Doctor).

No, nada (pero sin borrar esa sonrisita burlona de la boca).

Me estoy quedando sin batería ¿Dónde tienes un enchufe para conectar mi teléfono? (preguntó Maggie buscando algún sitio donde conectar su teléfono).

Alto ahí, niñita, ni te atrevas a toquetear nada más de mi nave (dijo fuera de si el Doctor, prefería un millón de veces enfrentarse a los Daleck que viajar con esos dos).

Eyyy calma shhhh (le mando a calmarse como si fuera un perrito) Solo busco un enchufe.

Maggie, por favor, no toques nada, tengamos un viaje de regreso en paz (le pidió amablemente Aidan, aunque parecía más una suplica).

Es que esto es un coñazo, me aburrooooo (el doctor tenía la yugular a punto de estallar).

Sí, AIdan, esto es un muermo ¿Por qué no vamos al futuro, seguro que es más divertido que (y se acercó a la consola de mandos para apretar botones y tirar de palancas. De repente la Tardis empezó de nuevo a agitarse como una coctelera. El doctor lo apartó bruscamente de la consola y empezó a recalibrar d enuevo la TArdis).

Ya está, ya tuve suficiente (dijo sacándose el cinturón, y sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se fue hacía Thomas, lo agarró fuerte del brazo, de un tirón le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos, y empezó a darle de cuerazos. Cuando llevaba 5 Aidan reaccionó y fue a parar al Doctor) Lo siento Aidan, mi nave, mis normas. El que joda con mi nave acaba con el trasero más rojo que el culo de un mandril (y siguió dándole a Thomas con el cinturón hasta que efectivamente tuvo el culo tan rojo como el de un mandril). Y te paras ahí en esa esquina con las manos en la nuca hasta que lleguemos al fin a vuestra casa y os deje allá para siempre.

En ese momento Thomas como si hubiera sido toda su vida el chico más obediente del mundo, un corderito vaya, obedeció y gimoteando se fue hacia la esquina que le había dicho el doctor y plantó allí la nariz y puso sus manos en la cabeza como le había dicho. El Doctor algo más calmado se giró y miró a AIdan, Aidan asintió, comprendía lo que había hecho el doctor y lo respetaba. Su nave, sus normas. Y realmente Thomas se había ganado esos azotes y algo más.

Maggie se había quedado congelada contemplando la escena, no podía creérselo, nuca antes nadie les había puesto la mano encima, y ahí estaba ese tipo estrafalario azotando el trasero de su hermano. No fue hasta que vio que el doctor estaba a escasos milímetros de ella que sintió la necesidad de correr de allí. Pero demasiado tarde le doctor ya la había agarrado por la muñeca y la había colocado bajo su brazo, le levantó la falda y bajó las bragas, demasiado sexys para una cría de 11 años pensó el doctor, y con la mano abierta empezó a castigar las posaderas de la niña, que no tardó nada en ser un mar de lágrimas, babas y mocos.

El comportamiento que has tenido no es el propio de una señorita de buena familia como la tuya, Margaret. Deberías sentirte muy avergonzada por tu comportamiento y por el bochorno que le has hecho pasar a tu hermano Aidan. Ahora te vas a ir esa esquina y al igual que tu hermano, manos en la cabeza, te vas a quedar ahí quietecita sin tocar nada, hasta que lleguemos a casa (la niña entre gimoteos también obedeció a la primera).

De verdad que siento haber tenido que castigar YO a tus hermanos, pero era necesario (se disculpó el doctor ante Aidan).

No, él que lo lamenta soy yo. Pero tiene mi palabra que a partir de ahora, me haré cargo personalmente que esos dos se comporten como es debido (dijo Aidan muy serio mirando las espaldas de sus dos hermanos).

Me alegra oír eso (dijo con una sonrisa) y sacó de un baúl una paleta pequeña de cuero negra) esto lo vas a necesitar. Hay mucho que pulir en esos dos.

Sí, no he hecho un gran trabajo con ellos. Pero eso se acabó, ¿oísteis? (y tanto Tom como Maggie empezaron a llorar otra vez).

¿Sabes qué? (dijo pasándole el brazo por encima en plan compadreo) Creo que mejor les quitamos el ojo de encima hasta que lleguemos a vuestra casa, y al fin pueda. descansar.

Habían pasado dos años desde que el doctor se hubiera despedido de los Harper. Y no había vuelto a pensar en ellos, su vida estaba llena de problemas y aventuras y había poco tiempo para los recuerdos. Además solo había sido un viaje, y tal y como había acabado, el Doctor prefirió olvidarlo.

Estaba paseando por Waterloo con su acompañante Clara Oswald, cuando de repente vieron que había una especie de alboroto en la calle, la gente se apartaba y parecía que la policía perseguía a alguien. Clara como siempre quiso ver mejor lo que pasaba, así que en vez de apartarse o continuar el camino, se detuvo y como el resto de peatones intentó ver lo que pasaba. Sin darse cuenta tanto el Doctor como Clara se vieron atropellados por los dos "fugitivos". Pero el doctor pudo ver claramente la cara de uno de ellos justo antes de aterrizar con sus posaderas en el suelo, era el hermano menor de profesor Aidan Harper, Thomas.

El doctor y Clara investigaron sobre aquellas carreras en medio de la ciudad, y gracias a un conocido en scotland yard, supieron que se trataba de dos gamberrillos que habían entrado en la Corte Real de Justicia y habían saboteado todos los sistemas de audio y video y solo sonaba y se veían en las pantallas la entrada de unos dibujos japoneses algo irreverentes. El doctor suspiró profundamente, si eso seguro que era obra de Thomas Harper. Y seguramente el otro gamberrillo sería su hermana Maggie.

Jajaja anda, reconócelo es ingenioso y gracioso (dijo Clara divertida).

No, no lo es, es un delito. Y su hermano tampoco lo encontrará divertido.

¿En serio? ¿En serio los vas a acusar?

Ohhh si tú hubieras estado en ese viaje, no te darían tanta pena.

¿qué viaje?

Es una larga historia que no quiero recordar, venga vayamos hacia Notting.

Bonito barrio para unos delincuentes ¿no?

Si (dijo aguantándose la risa).

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de los Harper, Clara se quedó impresionada, no tan solo vivían en un bonito barrio sino también una casa preciosa. El Doctor picó a la puerta de Los Harper y Maggie fue quien abrió, pero tal como abrió la puerta al ver que era el Doctor les cerró la puerta en las narices. El Doctor resopló y comentó algo de que habían cosas que no cambiaban. Clara se lo estaba pasando muy bien. El Doctor volvió a tocar a la puerta pero nadie le abría, finalmente optó por sacar el destornillador sónico y abrir él mismo la puerta.

¿Tú? ¡Fuera! vete de esta casa, fuera, o llamaré a la policía (le gritó Maggie).

Veo que se alegra de verte jajaja (dijo Clara)

Fuera los dos!

Margaret Harper, para ahora mismo ese griterío (dijo acabando de entrar y cerrando la puerta). ¿Dónde está Aidan? Hemos venido a hablar con tu hermano.

¡No está aquí, ahora largo!

¿Qué pasa? (dijo medio dormido Tom bajando las escaleras) ¿tú? ¿Por qué lo has dejado entrar, imbécil? (le gritó a su hermana y entonces empezaron una lucha de insultos y de reproches entre ambos hermanos).

Shhhhiii (silbó Clara como si fuera le arbitro de un partido de futbol y todo quedó en silencio).

Gracias (le agradeció el Doctor).

Son solo niños, ningún problema.

Ey a quien has llamado niño, si soy más alto que tú (dijo Thomas que ya tendría unos 15 años).

¿Dónde está Aidan? (volvió a preguntar el Doctor)

Aquí no, ahora largo (fue la misma respuesta que recibió de Thomas).

En ese caso, esperaremos a que regrese, Maggie una taza de té (le ordenó).

¡que! No, no puedes venir a mi casa y mangonearme así, fuera de aquí, voy a llamar a la policía.

Perfecto, así les contaréis vuestra irrupción en la corte de justicia (Maggie y Tom se miraron asustados).

¿cómo – cómo- cómo sabes tú eso? (preguntó Maggie asustada).

¿y esa taza de té? (dijo el Doctor sentándose en el sofá).

Maggie ve (le dijo Tom)

¿Que? (dijo indignada Maggie) No, ve tú

No ve tú (y empezaron de nuevo a discutirse hasta que Clara volvió a silbar y le dijo a Maggie que fuera a preparar el té que ella le ayudaba. Cuando regresaron las dos chicas con el té y lo sirvieron, El Doctor empezó a explicarles cómo se había enterado. Ambos chicos empezaron a empalidecer poco a poco).

¿Se puede saber a qué vino tal estupidez? (el doctor se puso las manos en la cintura y los miró como una profesora de parvulario que les estuviera riñendo)

Todos ellos son estúpidos (contestó enfadada Maggie).

¿Quiénes? ¿Los jueces?

Sí.

¿y porque son estúpidos? (preguntó Clara poniendo un tono de voz muy dulce, cosa que hizo que Maggie y Tom rodaran los ojos).

Os tenéis que ir (dijo Tom poniéndose muy serio e intentando parecer más fuerte).

Cuando hayamos hablado con Aidan.

Aidan no está (dijo de muy malos modos Tom).

Eso ya lo habéis dicho (dijo ya molesto el Doctor).

Espera…(y Clara miró a su alrededor, todo estaba patas arriba, había un montón de embalajes de comida a domicilio, y un montón de cubiertos sucios desperdigados aquí y allá. Y para sentarse en el sofá había tenido que apartar una almohada y un edredón, cómo si alguien estuviera usando el sofá de cama) ¿des de cuándo no está Aidan en casa? (preguntó Clara imaginándose ya la respuesta. El doctor al hacer la pregunta Clara, también se dio cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando ahí. Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio).

¿cuánto hace que se fue? (preguntó preocupado el Doctor).

No se fue, se lo llevaron

Shhhh calla, nos dijeron que no dijéramos nada.

¿Quién os dijo? ¿Quién se ha llevado a Aidan? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? (preguntó como una ametralladora el Doctor. Pero Maggie bajó la cabeza y Tom la miró furioso). ¡Niños! ¿Os he de recordar cómo acabó nuestro viaje? (el doctor dijo en un tono muy amenazador)

Noooo, se los llevaron los

Maggie, no, calla, si se lo dices lo mataran (le tapó la boca Tom).

¿Quién va a amatar a Aidan? Thomas, ya está bien, deja a tu hermana, si no nos lo decís no podremos ayudaros.

No necesitamos tu ayuda, ahora vete (dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia la puerta).

Thomas, o me lo dices por las buenas (y se quitó el abrigo) o me lo dices por las malas.

Ya no soy un niño, Doctor. Si cree que va entrar en mi casa y me va a zurrar está muy equivoca….(pero no pudo ni acabar la frase que el Doctor ya lo había agarrado y había empezado a descargar su mano con toda su fuerza sobre el pantalón del chico. A diferencia de la otra vez, el chico nos e mostró nada dócil, estaba furioso, el doctor entendió que era por la desaparición de su hermano, por lo que dejó su cinturón sujetando sus pantalones, pero tuvo que bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos al chico para lograr que soltara algo).

Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se lo llevaron los Trot, se los llevaron los Trot.

¿Los Trot? (lo soltó de inmediato y Tom empezó a sobarse el tarsero)

Vinieron hace tres semanas, y se lo llevaron, dijeron que era un peligroso delincuente y que tenía que responder ante la justicia. Pero Aidan no lo es (dijo entre lágrimas Maggie).

Debe haber algún tipo de error ¿Por qué iban a pensar los Trot que Aidan es un delincuente? ¿y porque os amenazaron con matarlo si pedíais ayuda?

No lo sé, ¿Por qué son unos cerdos hijos de puta?

Thomas! (le riñó el Doctor)

¿en qué piensas? (le preguntó Clara al ver que la mente del Doctor estaba escudriñando algo).

En que me voy a arrepentir mucho de esto.

¿De qué?

(y el doctor dio una exhalación de desánimo) Muy bien niños. Nos vamos al planeta Trot a por vuestro hermano (El doctor se había jurado que nunca más esos dos volverían a acercarse a menos de 20 metros de su Tardis. Así que la idea de que viajaran en ella de nuevo le ponía la carne de gallina).


End file.
